


Underwater Archaeology of the Cornish Coast

by rabidsamfan



Category: Dark Is Rising Sequence - Susan Cooper
Genre: Drabble, Future Fic, Gen, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can build a career on searching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underwater Archaeology of the Cornish Coast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fiftyzillion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiftyzillion/gifts).



The cover of the book had a picture of her, laughing as she clambered out of the submersible, her hair bleached so fair that the grey barely showed, and if there were lines on her face that was only to be expected, after so many years of sea and sun. The first girl in the signing queue was bright red with excitement; it wasn’t until Jane had started to write that she found her tongue.

“Professor Drew, why did you start looking for shipwrecks?”

Jane smiled a secret smile, and kept writing. “I was hoping to find an old friend.”


End file.
